Crimson Blue
by Chiri-tan
Summary: Faith, a redhead in the verge of her death. Takeshi, a bipolar doctor with a charming grin. When Reborn asked the former baseball player to be in charge of his relative, Faith discovered that not everyone who got close to her were bound to be hurt. YamaOC; written for killerpuppy


Faith, a redhead in the verge of her death. Takeshi, a bipolar doctor with a charming grin. When Reborn asked the former baseball player to be in charge of his relative, Faith discovered that not everyone who got close to her were bound to be hurt. YamaOC

So it's a story I wrote specifically for _killerpuppy, _who sent me a PM to ask writing with her OC. So I said to myself, why not?

Faith belongs to her, so I own absolutely nothing.

* * *

Starter: Faith.

* * *

Faith regretted not doing many things in her life. She hadn't been a good person, she had witnessed her family being killed right in front of her face and didn't do a thing about it. She regretted not doing something. She regretted the fact that she never moved on.

But, at least, nobody would be hurt again. After all, she was the unlucky child. Everyone, everything she touch crumbled on her hands. It was all too sad.

"Fai-chan, Tsuna, good morning." A sleepy grunt from the boy just a curtain away from her made her smile. Tsuna Sawada, her roommate, was so endearing.

But he was also one of things she didn't dare to touch. What if Tsuna, brittle little Tsuna who could pass out at any given time, crumbled from her touch? Like everyone else, who always get to some sort of trouble after being in her presence? She didn't want to risk it.

"Aha! You're smiling!" Takeshi, her doctor, grinned at her. A blush crept on her face, embarrassed of the fact that she was caught. "You should smile more often! It's good for your health and it suits you!"

Good for her health, eh? She often wondered what smile could do for a cancer.

"Thanks," she said, as quiet as possible. "No prob. Tsunaaaa~ Gokudera said that you can't skip today's examination, he was lenient with you already." Another grunt, followed by an adorable sigh. Tsuna woke up, rubbing his eyes cutely. Sometimes, Faith wondered why such a cute and sweet eight year old like Tsuna had to have the same disease as her.

"Huh?" Tsuna said as Takeshi pulled the curtain that separated them. "Good morning, Tsuna." Faith smiled to the little boy. Tsuna sleepily went down from his bed (Takeshi was instantly alert, in case Tsuna fell or something) and head to Faith's place.

"Mornin' Fai-neechan." The little kid planted a kiss on her hallow cheek. Fai giggled, the only display of happiness she sported in a week straight, and kissed Tsuna on his nose. "Up up up, sleepy head."

Right on cue, a silver-haired doctor entered the room with a clipboard on his hands. "Rise and shine, Tsuna! We have lots of things to do today-!" Blood splurted from the doctor's face when he saw Tsuna smiled cutely. "Haya-sensei is soooo weird!" The little brunet chuckled.

Takeshi laughed as he the silver-haired doctor wiped his own nose. "Morning to you too, Faith." The redheaded replied with a nod and a shy smile. "Good morning, Gokudera-sensei."

"And you never got to greet me that warmly." Crimson alert. Fai curled, she brought her kneed up to her chest and cowered. This was one of moments she wished she died faster, moments where Takeshi-sensei turned so horribly hot that it hurt her stomach just to even see him. "Baseball-freak, you're losing it again." Gokudera-sensei hit the baseball freak on the head, snapping him back to his senses.

"Ah? Really? Sorry, I didn't notice it." A grin.

Faith didn't smile. How many times she had let that happen? How many times had she seen the crimson part of the doctor? And with all she had left, can she ever say that she was in love with this doctor?

She knew that pursuing romance with the doctor- no, with anyone else in that matter- was a futile attempt. She had not much to live. What kind of man would want a girl like that? The fact that she was shy didn't help the matter at all.

Well, fantastic.

"Oh my god, Fai-chan!" She looked towards the blood she just vomited. Maybe not that fantastic.

* * *

"You don't take your medications again." A man with fedora said to her as he shook the medication bottles lazily. "Is Takeshi that unsatisfying?" A blush crept on her pale face, her freckles lit up a little. Blushing was one of the very few lively things she could ever do with her extremely pale and hollow face nowadays.

"It's no use, Uncle..." Faith said with a whisper. "It's just... doesn't happen. I'm fine with dying, anyways, I can see my family again."

"Does it ever occur to you that you might go to a different heaven than they are?" Faith tensed, and she coughed frantically.

"Reborn-san!" Takeshi came running. He helped Faith with her coughing and threw a bit of angry glance to Reborn's direction. "You're not allowed to agitate our patient, Reborn-san." The young doctor said.

The fedora wearer shrugged. "C'mon, Takeshi, what's the use of helping someone who wanted to die anyways?"

Faith frowned. That sounded wrong coming out from her uncle's mouth. He didn't need to say it to Takeshi's face like that. Well, Takeshi was working hard to cure her and stuff, and even when she didn't want to be cured (well, not exactly. But she felt like it was just impossible for her cancer to be cured and it wasn't unreasonable. She never knew someone who survived from cancer before), she appreciated the fact that the tall doctor was trying.

That's what made her fall in love with him, after all. But she didn't want him to fall in love with her. Because, again, a romance with a girl who's going to die is just useless and pointless...

Ugh, what exactly did she want anyways?


End file.
